Is it fate?
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: On a normal day of recuses, Gary hobson comes across a girl. However, she keeps appearing in the paper mutable times. What is it about her, and can he find out out what it is before its too late?
1. Just a normal day right?

Disclaimers apply, I don't own early edition, but any OC i place in here is mine.

* * *

A/n: this story may seem a little dark, and will only be updated when I'm down enough to write it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The early morning started just like every morning. The sun rose in the sky and the smell of spring filled the air. A cat howling echoed through one city structure as it demanded its owner get up. In an apartment on the other side of said door, the alarm clock went off the morning news filling the room with sound. A man groaned tosing from side to side in his bed not wishing to awake. Yet, between the meowing of the cat outside, and the anoying sound of his radio, he got out of bed with a resigned sigh.

Upon opening the door, a buff colored cat sat looking up at the man its green eyes wide. The cat then waltzed into the loft as if it owned the place. Upon the floor where the cat once sat, rested a news paper for the sun times. Yet this paper wasn't just any paper, but a very unique paper. The man picked it up and poored himself some coffee and the cat some milk.

Just like any other morning, the young man scanned the headlines searching for something that may catch his eye. He gasped when an article seemed to jump right out at him. "Girl drowns diving off a bridge after breaking several bones along the way." he read before running out the door reading the first paragraph to himself her sad distant face stairing right back at him from the picture printed on the paper.

"Gary what is going on?" a woman asked the man as he raced out of the bar that he lived above.

"No time Merissa." he called back to the woman who just sighed as if understanding. His footsteps seemed to echo in his ears as he raced the clock to find that young woman before she fell. Weather or not her fall was intentinual, he did not know, all he knew was, that no matter what he had to do this. Just as his legs would have given from the strain of running he saw a side view of the girl that was printed in color in the picture. Most of the times, though pictures printed in the paper were in black and white, but this time, for some reason they were not.

With a final burst of speed he raced over to the rail as the girl started to fall head first into the waters below. He slung his arms around her waist and pulled back with all of his might causing them both to fall. Gary landed first on his back with the girl pinned above him. She struggled to get free as tears spilled from her clinched eyes before Gary even had a chance to react.

Helping the woman on her feet, he paused regarding her tear-stained face for a moment. "are you ok?" he asked.

She stumbled back and forth on the balls of her feet as if she would fall again before she attempted to sprint across the busy bridge. Gary only had seconds to send them both sprolling to the ground for the second time that otherwise, she would have been road kill. "are you crazy?" he asked this time shocked that she would put herself in such a predicament.

"Don't you see, I want to die.." she sobbed as she fought to get free once more, but this time Gary didn't let go.

"Why?" Gary questioned trying to keep the girl talking and awake until help arrived. After all for the oddest reason if he let go she'd just find another way to kill herself the moment he turned his back, and he just couldn't do that. After a few minutes the girl seemed to realize Gary wouldn't let go so she responded to his question.

"So I can be with my parents, I have no purpous for life, I've paid my dues." she broke out into a fit of sobs. By this time she had created a small crowed of on lookers that started to eye Gary suspiciously for reasons he couldn't quite understand.

"Go on home, the show is over..." Gary stated as she fainted in his arms. By this time medics had arrived to take the now limp girl from Gary. "There is something wrong with that girl, she tried to put herself in front of a truck." Gary warned before leaving the scene hoping to avoid a conversation with the cops. After all he couldn't explain how he came to be on that bridge, and how he knew why or how the girl would have fallen, all he knew, was that no headlines were about her for now at least.

As he retreated back to the bar to prepare for the day, thoughts of the save replayed in his mind. :What had she ment by go home to her parents: he had thought racking his brain for an answer to the question as well as many more that cluttered his sleep racked brain. He knew the paper had something to do with his lack of sleep, and according to what he had read just on the long walk home, when he wasnt able to get a cab.

After a long hot shower and a freash change of clothes, he went back downstairs to tell Merissa about the save. "So how did it go?" she asked upon hearing his footsteps entering the small office.

He could see this question coming a mile away, but still nothing could prepare him for what was to come. "It looks like I'll be seeing her a lot." he commented, but before he could finish the statement, Merissa broke in with a comment of her own.

"What do you mean by that, don't you think its to soon to be dating someone you just met?" she asked.

"I won't be dating her, but he seems very susidal, and that means she'll end up in the headlines because as far as I can tell she's all alone.

"Yeah, but many people are alone." Merissa stated.

"and, some can't handle it. This girl from how she was acting, doesn't appear to be one of them." Gary remarked rubbing the spot where she had kicked him. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to lie down before my next few saves." he said as he made his way back to his loft leaving a very confused Merissa behind. But, before rest could claim him, he found himself out the door once again.

Another save had popped up and now Gary found himself on his way. Lucky for him it wasn't that strange girl, but rather someone else. Sighing he made the rescue with time to spare, and made his way to the hospital t o see the young lady.

He didn't know why, but for some reason he found drawn to her. Just like the paper, something that just couldn't be explained. Gary tried to tell this to Merissa, but all she had to say was something about falling for a preaty face. He sighed as he repidataly discrived the young woman, but the answer came up the same, she had already been released.

He sighed checking the paper again for any leads, and again, in big bold was a headline and her picture. :How am I going to reach you: he thought as he reaced to save her for the third time that day, but this time not from a suside atempt, but something much worse. He only hopped he would make it on time before any more damage could be done.

Yet as he soon would find out, the woman was already in a lot of trouble. A man had already long since beprived her of her clothing an d had wipped her repeatedly. She cried out in pain as not only her bindings hurt like all kinds of hell, but the wounds that now covered a grater part of her back. She shuttered as she felt her hip knee and ankle dislocate mountainously. :not again: she thought as pain racked her body. If the man had tied her legs down she didn't relize pain masking every other fuctution of her body from the waist down. "I've waited a long time for this ...Kayla..." an all to fimular voice spoke.

"Juan..." she cried tears streaming down her face at an alarming rate. "Please stop this!" she sobbed as her tear-stained face glanced up at him.

Gary had gotten himself lost, but Kayla's screams echoed far enough to where gary could hear them eaisly enough. He growled as he cicked in the door. It was just as he had feared, There she lie nearly passed out in pain while this man mercerslly pounded into her with as much force as he could muster while using verious sharp objects to make her scream.

Gary tackled the guy on an off moment when he didn't have her wrapped around him like human rope. By this time she had long since passed out from the pain. "I don't know who in the hell you are! But, I suggest you get away from that poor girl. Don't you think she has had enough!" Gary shouted trying to keep the creep away from her.

"Don't worry buddy but you'll get your turn, she'll go around real nice. For the right price..." the man hissed sliring his words.

"Your a sick man," Gary retorted as he managed to reach the girl just in time. Finding her clothing had been spaired He quickly and sloply dressed her and carried her out of there before the cops could arrive.

He knew this would be stelling of sorts, but he needed to get her help and get it fast. He had fought with himself about taking to the hospital, but then what would they say? Not only would the cops be all over him like flies for rape, but so would the hospital. He spotted a cell phone attached to the waste band of the girl and swore to her he'd pay her back later. "Merissa." Garry said in a hushed whisper when the line at the bar was picked up.

"How did the save go?" she asked.

"I need you to meet me up in the loft and help me with something. "That girl I rescued is in bad shape, and I don't think she wants to come to and see me cleaning her up if you know what I mean." Garry explained in hushed tones walking back to the bar while trying to balance the half out of it young woman he rescued, and walk while on the phone.

"Should i go home and get a change of clothes for her?" Merissa asked.

"I think I'll be home before that, I'll just pull out a change of clothes for you to use for her." Gary said hanging up.

Merissa nodded to herself as she replaced the phone on its hook before searching the bar for her cane.

The cane unbolted soundlessly and she used it in a touch tap motion to locat the stairs to Gary's loft. From what Gary had said over the phone, the young woman had been rapped and he found himself in a tight spot. True the right thing would have been to leave her in a hospital, but yet he also felt she had the right to chose for herself. So Merissa awaited Gary's return to his loft.

She didn't have to wait long when the sound of footsteps approaching the door reached her ears. Slowly she opened the door for the person on the other side already having a good idea of who it might be.. "Garry you alright, do you need help?" Merissa asked.

"I'm fine, I'm going to put her in my bedroom." Gary told merissa who fallowed him. "She will need some change of clothes, and some wounds tended too." he explained.

"Why did you need my help then?" Merissa had to wonder.

"Considering when I found her, a man was in the middle of raping her." Gary explained as he layed out the details for his friend.

Merissa nodded in understanding as she shuttered at the thought of someone doing something like that. She had known it to be true, and happened to women every day, but even still those facts were most disturbing. Gary left with instructions to call him if anything happened to her, and to not touch her clothes. The police surly would want a look at that as proof if anything of her rapist.

Not long after Merissa found herself alone with the strange woman, her breathing became raid and her body shook. The shaking caused the bad to rattle and for small items on the bedside table to get shaken up just a little bit. Upon hearing the noise, Gary, who had still been in the bar downstairs, came racing up to his loft nearly tripping over the steps in his haist. What he saw made his face turn ghost white at the sight of it. "Quick Merissa call 911..." Gary instructed as he begun to preform the early stages of CPR if they turned out to be needed.


	2. A helping hand

Disclaimers standards apply, I only own Kayla. Early Edition is not mine, and this is only a story.

* * *

A/n: yes another one of my romances, as always, but don't complain...

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

He passed back and forth across that same spot for what seamed like hours. After her little spell of sorts, the girl had finally been taken to the hospital. Gary felt nervous for her safety and guilty for not listening to Merissa sooner. "Calm down Gary." Merissa said trying to comfort him as best she could. She had joined him having a feeling he would need the extra person.

"Its, I just should have taken her right a way, but then.." Gary started to say finding that once again he was at a loss for words.

"I understand that, but what is done is done, and you can't change the past." she had repeated for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"I know... I just.." he said again once again starting to repeat himself. He also then started again glancing at the paper for answers again, after all it led her to him, maybe it was their answer to all this mess. Yet nothing he saw turned out to be right. In fact, the paper didn't have anything earth shattering to report. With a heavey sigh he slumped down in the waiting area.

"I'm going to get some coffee, can I get you anything?" Merissa asked trying to get his mind off the strange woman.

"no, but thanks." Gary had said and left it to to that. He just wanted to stop and think, and figure a way around or rather how to save her again that day, but nothing turned up. In fact he had even failed to realize that he had fallen asleep.

The sound of a thud and a meow woke gary that next morning, but he didn't hear his radio. It was then did he realize that he was still at the hospital, and had spent the night there. Once he sat up he saw his paper along with the cat, even though hospital staff were quickly trying to catch the cat and deposit it outside. Gary rubbed the sleep from his eyes and picked up the paper searching for any sign from it. Yet, nothing seemed to show up good or bad.

: finally: gary thought when his eyes spoted a headline that looked promising. Just as he had read it, a doctor came over to him. "How are you related to the woman you brought in...?" he had asked.

Gary sighed and looked at the man that stood before him. "I am not related to her as far as I know, as far as I know she is all alone. " gary responded as questions flooded his mind. "Is she going to be alright, what happened?"

"She will make it, she seems to have a strong will to live.and, if you want, you can see her now." the doctor explained as he whent over the details of what they had found thus far. "She broke her leg in three places, and has been put back on medicine for her seasers. No telling yet though how often they will occour."

Gary nodded in understand allowing the doctor to lead him back to where Kayla lie in bed. Her eyes remained closed as wires and tubes fed her and recorded her vitals. After a few minutes, she begunn to turn her head and open her eyes. For the first time he could see her eyes. So deep brown yet so lifeless, or full of life depending on how one looked at it. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked his voice calm and relaxed.

A small smile crossed her lips at how soft and gentle this man sounded. She could faintly remember his voice, but for the life of her she couldn't quite know where from. Then the events of the previous day hit her like a ton of bricks. "I've been better." she responded her voice dry from the lack of use.

"Here is some water." Gary offered and she responded by reaching her hand out as if searching for it. Normally she hated water, but at this point she would have taken anything.

"Thats much beter." she said after downing over half the glass.

"The doctors say your going to be fine, He started but then a tinge of sadness and regret filtered into his voice, "I'm just sorry that I couldn't have saved you in time. You know, before you got hurt like this."

A look of confusion splayed across her features as she tried to think of something to say. "Why..what do you mean...?" was all she could think of to say.

"I know you might think me crazy, completely nuts, but dispite that, I had to help you the best that I could. I know that I'm sure your wondering why you deserve to be saved, and to that I don't have the answer. I just know that if I can prevent a tragic event, I'm going to do my damdest to try." he told her and with those words something had sparked within her. It reminded her so much of herself.

Her fingers toyed with the I.V. Drip in her arm as she begun to claw it out, or try to rather. A new set of tears filled her eyes and slowly begun to leak from her clinched eyes. "I'm not worth it, and I was getting what I deserve."

"No...thats not true, I am sure you have a lot to live for hon...please don't give up." gary sighed as he started to wipe away some of her tears. He gasped seconds later though when she launched herself into his arms and he found himself stroking and holding her until her sobs subsided.

He really didn't know what else to do, or what he was going to do. He worried about her, and knew that she held back more then she should. Yet despite this he felt compled to help her in any possible. "hey, do you like muffins, I brought some if you did...?" Gary spoke up after she calmed down enough.

"OOOOOO what kind!" the girl grinned her mood doing a complete 180.

Gary had to blink at this change. He had heard of women having mood swings, but he didn't expect them to be quite like this. "here you go..." he offered pacing them on the bedside table that the hospital provided then sliding it in front of her. With her free arm she reached for them and slowly investigated it with her fingers before almost litarly diving on them. Gary had to laugh at the sight because he had never seen anyone quite like her.

"Slow down before you choke."" Gary urged, but she didn't listen.

"Oh I am so sorry, I'm sure I have failed to give you my name. Its Kayla Tsukino." she introduced feeling some what ashamed for not speaking up sooner.

"Its alright, I'm Gary, Hobson." Gary said as his voice reflected that of a smile.

Just as the two were starting to get to know each other a doctor burst in with news on Kayla. She sighed as always fearing the worst knowing what she had and would be doomed to have for the remainder of her life, but what shocked her more was what the doctor had to say. "you can go home, at any time, but I recommend that you stay with someone. Maybe a local mental ward would be willing to take you in."

"I don't need a baby-sitter I am perfectly fine." she growled as she once again started to claw at her I.V. Drip.

"I'm quite sure your capable of taking care of yourself mam, but..." the doctor started, but by that time kayla had pealed most if not all of the tubes and wires going to her arms and chest. "Ok, you leave me no choice, I hear by order it." the doctor confirmed rather firmly.

"I am a grown woman sir, and you are sure as hell not telling me what I fucking can and cant do!" she hissed. I hate people judging me before they even get the chance to know me, and for you to waltz right in here and say I am not sane enough to take care of myself is quite rediculous..." she spat out.

"Tell me mis, how are you going to get around with a cast going up the grater part of your leg...?" the doctor inquired enjoying this fight with the young woman.

"In a wheelchair of chorse..." she stated dully as if this was nothing new.

"How are you going to remember your meds and what to do?" the doctor pressed.

"the same as I always have, moron." she retorted. Gary only watched slightly amused at the banter going on between this young lady and her doctor. Although he did find it kind of odd that this man would get so personal with her Gary then glanced at his paper. "Hey buddy don't you think your getting just a tad bit personal?" Gary interjected.

"I don't think this is any of your business. Your not a doctor, and you can't make that dision for me." the man turned on gary with an ice cold dangerous glare.

Gary inwardly shuttered at the sight, but for Kayla's sake kept his cool. "You know she is right and from our conversation thus far, she seems mentle stable enough to take care of herself. If she wishes to come stay with me, I have no problem with it, but if you think your going to have any interaction with her once she leaves this hospital, then that will be a mater for the police.

Kayla listened to Gary arguing with this man that gave her the same uneasy feeling, but she couldn't understand why... All she could do was muster a smile once she realized that Gary once again tried protecting her. "I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have..." Gary cut in on himself turning his attetion back to Kayla once the man had left.

"For what?" she wondered with a child like look of confustion on her face.

"For speaking for you when I should have kept my mouth shut." Gary stated.

"Ah, its nothing, and as for staying with you, I'd love to take up on that offer, that is if your the one offering it..." she looked down after speaking fingering the tubes that she pulled out of her arm slowly picking off the tape that held it to her skin.

"If its your choice, I'd love to have you. I mean,..." gary seemed to be at a loss for words, for one thing he had to wonder just what exactly he would be getting into if he took this girl down, but one look into her eyes gave him all the answers he needed. Something about her smile, her will to live, her fight, made him want to learn even more.

"Really?" she asked mealy.

"Yes, really as long as you promise not to try and hurt yourself again." Gary promised.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, its just...well... you've gotten a taste of what my life has been like, and, thats what drove me to do it. But, I don't know now... there is just something about how your treating me that makes me not want to as much." she replied trying to look up at him.

It was then that gary had come to the realization that this woman that he rescued could be blind like Merissa, but he couldn't just out right ask her. He took his hand, and slowly begun to stroke some of the loser strands of hair from her face. "What do you say lets see if we can get you out of here." he suggested.

For the second time that morning Kayla launched herself into his arms and hugged him with all of her might. "Anywhere has to be better then here..."

To this Gary simply nodded in agreement. He then started to tell her a little more about himself but made sure to leave out the details about the "paper." he didn't know if she needed to hear it, more over would she believe such a story. He had been getting the dam thing for little over three nows, and even at times he could scarcely believe it himself.

Kayla sighed once again her wheelchair and on her way out the door. She didn't know what direction her life would take from now, nor did she really want to know, but what ever life handed her, she'd take it with a grain of salt. The biggest thing so far, that she had trouble getting over seemed to be how, now when she had given up complete hope in the world, a man who she didn't know from adom was helping her.

"Want to stop for a bite to eat?" Gary offered as he pushed her out the hospital doors his paper safely tucked away in his back pants pocket.. "I know where to find some real good food, and its right below where I live."

"Sounds good to me, anything beets hospital food." Kayla half joked starving because she refused to touch the stuff they called food.

Gary laughed knowing and guessing that Kayla had most likely not eaten in a good while. Well if the way she scarfed down the muffins that he brought were any indication, she could be one of those hevey eaters. Either that or just seriously hungry from lack of eating in so long. What ever the reason, Gary would make sure that she didn't starve.

She smile at him, her sightless brown eyes so full of life, a huge difference from the lack of life they once held. A smile seemed to preferment be plastered on her face as she allowed Gary to show her the rest of the world out side of that hospital. Starting with the place where which they currently sat while she chowed down on a few select items.


End file.
